


Sweet and Sour

by Iliadfucker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bakery/Coffee Shop, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I wrote the beginning of this during class and am just generally free balling it at this point, M/M, No Smut, Read when bored, Salty, maid cafe?, probably'll mention fall out boy at some point because I'm obsessed, punk prussia?? just a thought for later on. may or may not happen though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliadfucker/pseuds/Iliadfucker
Summary: Is Matthieu the Sour Puss or is it Gilbert? Who is the sweety? you'll have to find out! Join Matthieu as he tries not to lose his job(s)! Find out what Gilbert does in his free time(may or may not be illegal). But most importantly, watch how these two somehow end up meeting and start a cute but dysfunctional relationship(platonic or romantic? probably both ngl)





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so as one of the tags so kindly notes; this was started during school a couple of months ago and really isn't all that serious. Some may call it bad writing but I'm just going with the flow and having fun. You may cringe but if it isn't for you, I wouldn't blame you if you clicked away and or printed this shit out just to burn it. Anyways that's all the warning I'll be giving 'cause if I'm going to be honest, I write quite vanilla stories only filled with fluff. This ain't no porn without plot.

Sweet & Sour__Prologue  
I’m considered your average teenage boy. I play sports, I have friends, I even have quite exciting and fun weekends.   
If only that were the case. I don’t play any sports after school; instead of playing something fun like hockey, I’m out working a part-time job ‘till dark. Instead of friends I-... Nevermind, nothing to really say about that, I’m too awkward to make many of them. And then my weekends… Those are also replaced with work. Even if I wanted to have fun I couldn’t. The bills at my place are paid by me. Not my parents; they’re dead. Not my aunt(my now legal guardian); she has an alcohol problem. (that's where her paycheck goes.)  
I don’t like calling my life hard, even though I strongly dislike this shit. It’s more of an… inconvenience? It’s just life I suppose, I’ve simply started earlier than some of my fellow classmates.  
So now I’m stuck here. Working at a local convenience store and a maid cafe.   
So you’re probably wondering how I got here.  
To make a long story short. My parents died in a car crash with my uncle. Now my aunt’s in a pretty depressed state because of her late husband in-laws, and we don’t have much money which is a side effect of her drinking her problems away.  
I don’t blame myself for the way things are though. It really has nothing to do with me. So fuck you world. I hope you’re happy because I’m not.


End file.
